


Reflections on Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Two Mounties ponder their favorite Chicago Detectives.





	Reflections on Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Reflections on Ray

## Reflections on Ray

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

As I think you all can tell, I am not exactly fond of season 3. However, I really, really, like Ray Kowalski. This confused me for a long time, but I have recently decided not to worry about it and just go with the flow. And what is a Chicago cop without a Mountie of his very own? Not half as much fun if you ask me! This story assumes that the characters involved have all come to their senses, returned to Chicago, and are now with the person they are supposed to be with. Also, the consulate in this story is the old one, for the simple reason that I think the new consulate is ugly and depressing. See, I just pick and choose which parts of season 3 to accept! 

Neither of the Rays or the Mounties in this story belong to me. They belong to Alliance, who doesn't deserve them. 

Rated PG for m/m premise. 

Comments welcome. 

**REFLECTIONS ON RAY**

Constable Renfield Turnbull sat at his desk, ostensibly filling out preliminary status reports, which he would then take to Constable Fraser to review and complete. He was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand, however. His mind kept wandering away from his mundane task to thoughts far more pleasant. He sighed and smiled happily to himself. How could he honestly be expected to do paperwork when he was a man in love? 

Turnbull's smile deepened. He couldn't believe he was actually in love. Or who he was in love with. Most amazing of all was the fact that the one he loved actually loved him too. It seemed unlikely, even unbelievable, but there it was- Ray Kowalski loved him! There had been a time when he had thought that Ray could never possibly love him. For one thing, he had still been carrying a torch for his ex-wife. For another, Ray had seemed rather brusque and harsh, always keeping people at arm's length. 

But Turnbull knew now that Ray had just been protecting himself, keeping people at bay so that he wouldn't be hurt again. Turnbull had come to sense that underneath that rough exterior there was another Ray entirely. A Ray worth getting to know, and if he just took his time, he could get to know that Ray. So he had taken it slow and easy, and his patience had been richly rewarded. Turnbull almost laughed out loud as he remembered that when he first met Ray, he had actually been afraid of him. He felt many strong emotions for Ray now, but fear was not among them. 

Just the sound of his lover's name sent a surge of happiness through him; and could calm him in times of upset and stress. He whispered the words to himself now. "Stanley Raymond Kowalski." 

To Renfield Turnbull, there were no three more beautiful words in the English language. Unless, of course, the three words were "full body massage", something else his lover had introduced him to. He smiled in affectionate exasperation as he remembered what had happened the last time his lover had indulged him... 

Ray had insisted that they needed to go shopping for "supplies" first, and had taken Turnbull to a shop- and a part of town- that Turnbull had never been to before. He stared at many of the items in the shop in amazement. He had no idea what two or three of them were even for. Ray saw him staring at them and grinned. 

"I'll teach you about those some other time." He whispered. 

Turnbull was stunned. Did Ray really know what they were? He found himself suddenly aroused. He wandered over to the underwear section and wondered whether his lover would look better in red or black leather briefs. Suddenly he heard Ray's voice from across the store. 

"Yoo hoo sweetheart!" Turnbull turned to see Ray holding up two bottles. "Which do you think we should get, lover? The strawberry flavored or the mint scented?" 

Renny's mouth dropped open, and he felt his face flaming. He rushed from the store, giving Ray a dirty look as he passed him. Out on the sidewalk, Turnbull fumed. How dare Ray embarrass him like that in public?! Ray may have thought it was funny, but it wasn't. Well, he was not going to forgive him right away. He wasn't. Ray could give him that adorable grin of his all he wanted. He was _not_ going to forgive him. 

Ray came out of the store carrying a brown paper bag, and they got into the car and drove away in silence. After just a few blocks, Ray cracked. "Oh, come on, Renny. Don't be mad. It was kinda funny." 

"No, Ray. It was not funny at all." 

"All right. I'm sorry." Turnbull sighed and turned his head to stare out the window. 

"Oh, come on." Ray said. "Don't you even want to know what I bought?" He dropped the bag into Turnbull's lap, and almost reluctantly, Renny opened it. When he saw what was inside, he found that he was willing to forgive Ray after all. Ray had purchased both bottles. He looked over at his lover and smiled. Ray smiled back. 

"That's better, lover," he said, reaching out to squeeze Turnbull's thigh. "I'll make it up to you when we get home." ... 

And he had. Ray had been very attentive all night. And most compliant. He had been very willing to indulge Turnbull's every whim. Maybe there was something to being embarrassed after all, Renny mused. He shook himself. He had better get back to those files. Constable Fraser was waiting for them. 

He laughed softly to himself as he thought about Fraser's reaction if he knew that his friend and his co-worker were having an affair. He would probably be stunned beyond words. And he most certainly would not understand. 

Not that he would think it was wrong. Benton Fraser was one of the most open-minded, least judgmental people Turnbull knew. He would be glad that his friends had found happiness together, but he would not be able to truly understand that happiness. Constable Fraser could be so...straightlaced. 

Turnbull giggled at his own pun. No, it was better to keep his relationship with Ray their little secret. But that was OK. It was... illicit. Exciting. Romantic. With a contented sigh, Turnbull picked up his pen and turned his attention back to the files. 

* * *

Benton Fraser closed the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He stretched his arms over his head and winced slightly as his sore shoulder twinged. He wondered how big the bruise was now. He grinned. He would have to have Ray check it out later. And maybe he could get Ray to administer some TLC, as well. 

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't mention it to him at all. Ray felt guilty as it was, although the incident had not been his fault at all. After all, Ben's bed was not exactly the sturdiest in the world, and he and Ray had had many vigorous bouts of lovemaking before. It was really only a matter of time before the bed collapsed. Nevertheless, it had been a surprise to find himself lying suddenly on the floor, with Ray lying on top of him... 

"Oh, my God, Benny, are you OK?" 

"Yes, I think so, Ray." 

"Are you sure? I didn't squish anything important, did I?" 

Ben grinned up at him. "There's only one way to find out for sure, Ray." He drew Ray down for another kiss. Ray pulled away when he felt Ben laughing. 

"Just what exactly is so funny, Fraser?" 

"We broke my bed, Ray!" He burst into laughter again, Ray joining in. 

"I've heard of the earth moving, Benny, but this is ridiculous." 

The two men lay there for a long time, laughing and kissing. Finally, Ben calmed down somewhat, and began stroking Ray's ass. He looked up at his lover, all laughter gone from his eyes now. Ray's breath caught in his throat, and he leaned down for another kiss. 

Later, while they were setting up the bedroll, Ray told him "Don't worry, Benny. We'll get you a new bed tomorrow." 

Ben looked at him thoughtfully. "You're not sorry to see this bed go, are you?" 

"Hell no, Benny. The one and only good thing about your apartment burning down was that your damn bed went with it. But you managed to find the only other bed in Chicago just as hard and uncomfortable. Well, your new bed is going to be at least a double. And I get to test out the mattress." 

"Yes Ray." He tilted his head to the side, regarding his lover. "So, um, Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"How long were you here before I got home tonight?" 

"About 15 minutes. Why?" 

"Well, I was just wondering how you passed the time. It seems like more than enough time to sabotage the bed. You know, loosen a few screws?" 

Ray looked up, shocked. Then he realized that Fraser was only teasing him. He smiled slowly. "You know, Benny, when I think of the words 'bed' and 'screw' together, it's not hardware I'm thinking of." 

Ben returned the smile, then lay down on the bedroll. But he did not felt the least bit sleepy; and neither, as it happened, did Ray... 

In his office, Ben sighed, remembering. He and Ray had made love in his bed many, many, times. They had even made love next to his bed on occasion. But never before in his life had he made love lying among the pieces of his broken bed. 

Ben glanced at his watch. Ray was due to arrive at any moment. He looked at his desk in mild despair. He did not have nearly enough files completed, and Turnbull was ready to give him even more. How was he going to explain to Turnbull why he was so far behind? 

He grinned suddenly. Maybe he should tell him the truth. "I'm sorry, Constable Turnbull, I was not able to complete my files. I was in my office having sexual fantasies about Ray Vecchio. I'm madly in love with him, and he with me. We're lovers." 

Turnbull would probably faint dead away. Turnbull was so... sheltered. He was a very good Constable, and he was rapidly loosing his clumsiness as his confidence grew. But he was still very innocent in some ways. 

If he found out that Fraser, not to mention the macho Italian Detective, was gay, he would be stunned beyond words. Ben smiled fondly. It was best to keep his relationship with Ray under wraps. At least for now. 

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and left his office. He felt a mild twinge of guilt as he noticed that Turnbull was hard at work at his desk. 

"I can take your completed files now, Turnbull." He told the younger Constable. 

Turnbull looked up, and Ben saw a strange look briefly cross his face. "Of course, Sir. I'm afraid I didn't get as many done as I should have." 

"That's all right, Turnbull." Fraser said, an odd sense of relief flooding him. "These files are more time-consuming then they would at first appear." 

"Yes," Turnbull was quick to agree, "they are." 

Suddenly two familiar voices could be heard drifting up the stairs, and both Mounties' faces lit up like Christmas trees. 

"... well, that's a very interesting observation, Stanley. Keep up the good work, and who knows? Maybe one day you'll be a Detective." 

"Yeah. And you keep up the wise-ass remarks, Vecchio, and you can be a comedian after they kick your sorry butt off the force." 

The two Canadians grinned as they overheard the conversation. The bantering between the two Detectives had lost all of its earlier hostility, and was now performed as a matter of habit. It was- although neither man would ever admit it- a game they both enjoyed. 

"Hello, Ray. Ray." Ben greeted them as they entered the room. 

"Hey, Benny." Ray Vecchio said, a smile lighting up his face. 

"Hello Detectives." Turnbull chimed in. 

"What are you doing here, Ray?" Ben asked Kowalski. 

"Why, thanks, Benton buddy. It's good to see you too." 

"No, I didn't mean that." Ben said quickly, flushing slightly. "I just wasn't expecting to see you." 

"I know. I'm here to see Turnbull." 

"Oh?" 

Turnbull tensed slightly. 

"Yes." Ray replied smoothly. "He's going to teach me about curling." 

Ben and Ray Vecchio looked at him in disbelief. 

"Ever since that time I was hiding out here and was forced to watch those curling games, Turnbull goes on and on about what a great game it is, and how I don't know what I'm missing. So I figured what the hell. At the very least it will shut him up." 

He looked at Turnbull, and Renny could see a devilish glint in his lover's eyes. 

"Yes." Turnbull said. "I'm trying to teach Detective Kowalski all I can about Canadians." 

He stole a glance at Ray, and the look on Kowalski's face had changed. He now looked surprised- and impressed. Turnbull looked away again, his face impassive. 

Vecchio turned to Kowalski. "You're actually going to spend your evening watching grown men sweep ice? Have fun boys. Come on, Benny." He started from the room. 

"So, what are you doing tonight, Vecchio?" Ray called after them. 

"I told Fraser I'd take him shopping." Vecchio replied; and Ben's steps faltered slightly. 

"Ooooh, grocery shopping?" Cooed Kowalski. "How cute." 

"Actually," Ben answered, "I need a few things for my new apartment." It was Ray's turn to miss a few steps. 

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Have a nice evening boys." Kowalski said. 

"Goodnight, Gentlemen." Turnbull added. 

Ray stopped Ben halfway down the stairs. "You're learning, Benny." He said approvingly. 

"Learning what, Ray?" 

"Oh, no you don't Benny. Don't pull that innocent Mountie act with me. I don't believe it any more." Ben grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss. 

Ray lowered his voice. "Speaking of acting innocent, what exactly is going on between Kowalski and Turnbull?" 

"What do you mean, Ray?" Ray just looked at him. "Oh, please." 

"Oh, come on, Fraser. You really think Stan the man is here to watch a curling match?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"OK Benny. Sure." He started back down the stairs. 

Ben turned to glance behind him. Could it be? Ray and Turnbull? Naaah. Ben hurried to catch up with his lover. 

* * *

Up at Turnbull's desk, Ray was still staring after the departed couple. 

"Ray?" Questioned Renny. 

"So, lover, what exactly is the story between those two, do you think?" 

"Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio? They're just friends, Ray." 

"Mmm-hmm. Just friends who happen to spend every waking moment together." 

"Oh, come on. You really don't think... oh, come on." 

"Well, stranger things have happened, Renny. Like us, for example." 

Turnbull smiled at him happily. Ray smiled back, then gave him a thorough kiss. 

"Come on, Renny. Let's go home so you can teach me some more about Canadians." 

The End 


End file.
